(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fin assembly for an underwater vehicle and to an underwater vehicle having a plurality of such fin assemblies, and is directed more particularly to a fin assembly facilitating stowage of the fin externally of the vehicle and generally conformed to the vehicle body and operative to move the fin to extend generally radially from the vehicle with the fore-and-aft axis of the fin parallel to the fore-and-aft axis of the vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fins for unmanned underwater vehicles and of the type customarily used for directional control, have in practice been stowed within the vehicle to leave a clean uncluttered hull for expulsion from a submarine torpedo tube. After launch of the vehicle, the fins spring outwardly through slots provided in the hull. The stowage of the fins, which may number eight or more, within the hull has engendered space problems in the vehicle and it has been deemed desirable to locate such fins externally of the hull, but in such a manner as to not interfere with the launch of the vehicle from a torpedo tube.